adventure 1
by koopinator20
Summary: its not really base off banjo-kazooie, but some characters are in the game, the witch is not the same, the brothers are not characters from the story, but the story is softa different and put into a different way, anyone should be allow to watch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 05/05/12

Adventure and doing hero work

We begin with four brothers playing outside playing with a ball and passing it around. Then when they notice a witch flying around in the air using a magic boom she stop and sees the four brothers looking at her, the four brothers started talking among themselves and saying" she looks like someone who got cut up, then the third oldest brother said no she probably got jacked up, then the brothers started laughing, and then the witch started saying they are pathetic kids, then the second oldest brother said "pathetic. no your ugly", she then says she doesn't had time to deal with them and says she is goanna destroy the world, the the brothers don't believe her, and show a look that shows that, they don't believe her and then the witch then aims her wand and shoots a bolt of lightning at them and they all jump to the side and miss it, she then flies away and the brothers follow her and then the witch enters the cave and the brothers say we can stop her and they follow her in the cave. Then as they enter they look around and don't see the witch, but they see a picture of the witch on a wall, and they see a name, and they notice it says "missy' they then both say well we now know what the witch's name is and then they look around jump on tall rocks and find a torn picture, the second oldest brother grabs it and puts it in his pocket and says" this could be useful later." They then look around and see two pathways walks and decide to take the right way, they then walk and notice a giant picture but its incomplete and then notice it has a spot where they could attach something to it, they second oldest brother then pulls out this picture and then notices that his picture had another picture, he then takes out and says " hey bros this picture looks like it might be the one torn out", he then puts the picture at the giant picture fame and suddenly the picture fame grabs the picture and reconnects to the other picture and then looks like a complete picture. The bros then hear a door open, and check the door. Then the second oldest brother says "bros, should we enter it?" then they decide they should check it out, they then enter it and teleport to another area and look around and notice it rains, they then move around and see a creature and when they approach it, it then tries to grab one of the brothers, but one of them get behind it and hit it in the head, then they all jump on it and beat the creature up. They look at it, and say it looks like a weird furry brown, mole creature with hands with 3 fingers, and small toe claws, and they continue forward and see a bridge and they walk on it and then notice a weird creature with horns on its head. When they run up a stairway it tries to follow them but it was very slow, they then go up and walk around, the second oldest brother then sees another picture but then goes down to get it but falls and broken his leg, his other brothers come down and ask is he ok, then the brothers help and they get the torn picture, then suddenly the second oldest brother thinks his leg no longer hurts, he touches it but he feels no pain, he then says to his brother to let him down, but his brother says " dude isn't your leg broken, the second oldest brother then says" it feels fine ." then the second oldest brother gets down and walks fine and says" something's not right my leg was definitely hurting but it feels fine." Then they walk a bit then the second brother falls down and transforms into a lizard, then the brothers asks are you ok dude and the brother gets up and says he find, and asks what his brother are looking at him. Then he looks at his arms and say this is cool, but the brothers say will it won't be good if you came home like that. The second one says" will we find out how to transform back." Then after the brothers plan to leave they see more creatures, the 3 oldest brother says let me try facing them he then claws them with his claws and punches them and kills them then a blue orb pops up from their bodies and the blue orbs go into the third oldest brother he says I feel a bit stronger than usual. They then continue and leave the area. When they come out they see more creatures and then the third oldest brother says I got them and he cuts them up again and gets punched a bit and gets swarmed, they then punch him and claw his body, then he breaks free and cuts them up and claw them up and more blue orbs go into the third oldest brother. Then his wounds heal up and the brothers say bro your wounds just healed up, then the brother looks down and says well maybe a had the ability to heal myself. Then when they get to the picture of the witch again they go up another slope then they continued to a door and when they approach it disappears. They look at each other and continued then they enter a room with a picture of a beach but with small pieces of it missing. They then use the torn pictures they found and put it in the fame and it opens a door that leads to it beside them. They then the fourth oldest brother body changes into a lizard, then the 2nd oldest brothers transforms too, and then the first oldest brother. They say" now we are all in this situation". They then continue and see a box in the water the third oldest brother says I'm going in, he then jumps into the water and then all of a sudden a shark pops up and doesn't attack him the brother loses his breath but starts breathing in the water, he then says" too himself I can breathe underwater?" the brother then go in to help but don't get attacked either, the shark asks hey "friends can you help me get some fish". The brothers looking confused ask the shark how can they understand him, and why won't he attack them. He then says" why would I attack you? I only attack other creatures beside you." He then says" can you help me?" the brothers say" why not." So then they ask the shark his name I call myself muncher then after they help him gather fish he gives them a torn paper, he says I don't know what this is but I had a feeling this what you'll need for later, and swims off. Then the brothers go to the box and open it and finds a map and say we might had a treasure hunt brothers. They then come back to land and continue until they find a sand castle big like a tower. They walk in and see giant crabs, and then the brothers see more coming and start fighting, the 4 oldest brothers then somehow bring out a spiritual blade and stabs a crabs and goes right through the crabs armor and kills it and also absorbs the blue orbs while in it. In the 3 oldest jumps on top of the crab and claws the armor and punches right through and punches a hole through and absorbs the blue orb, then the other brother grab one and toss in the air and ground pound it and smashes them to pieces. Then more come and the brothers say "run". Then they go to the water and the crabs follow but muncher the shark comes and bites them and eats them, the brothers say "thanks." Muncher then says no problem, "it was tasty." And swims off, then the blue orbs go into the brothers, then the brother go into the castle again and see a torn picture on the ground. Then they take it and then use the map and come to a spot with an area around the water but is very shallow, they then dig up the sand and find a chest, it had no locks so they open it, the brothers then open it and find a sword katana the first oldest brother then says" this is cool a sword we can cut up enemies with this". The brothers then agree to a rock paper scissor contest to see who keeps it, they do but the third wins lucky, he says" well I win but I'll share it brothers until we get out of there." Then they look around and go up to a lighthouse, and search it and find another torn paper along with a backpack, then the third oldest decides to wear it and put the torn papers in it. the brothers eventually go to side of the shore and find a giant hermit crab in a shell, it sees them and says "hello creatures this is my beach if you want to go around whether you want you had to talk to me first". Then the brothers tell him angrily "we don't have to listen to you!" He then says" if you won't listen to me I will just had to snap you!" he then starts to try snapping at them but doesn't reach them, the brothers then can't help but laugh and point at him cause he can't reach them. The 2 oldest brother then says "you can't come get us cause your fat, and slow." and him and his brothers start laughing again. Then the brothers say "let's send him away packing, they all start to swing their hands and all punch at the same time and hit him, sending him flying away across the water. Then the brother then sees a bunch of barrels with toxic barrels, along with another torn paper. They then say this possibly made the hermit crab giant, so then carefully get the toxic barrels away from the water and take it out of the area and then set it somewhere else. They then go on ahead and try to look for another place to go, and they come back from where they last were and see another room to go to, they go in and find an row with rooms to go in too, they then say let's look for another place to put and fix another picture fame, but the brothers decide to then go ahead and call them area worlds, and the picture fame area map. They then go find another area map and see some missing places and placed a few into the areas that don't had any places to put them in. and they see another door appeared alongside the area map they place them in and go in the door.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 05/16/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 05/05/12

Adventure and doing hero work part 2

after they enter the area, they see a bunch of ground pieces floating in midair, and small bady looking dragons with no arms or legs but just wings. and then sees one of them being attack by a giant creature with a balloon and armor on his chest, and then small red cupid devil creatures with bows, and arrows shooting at the dragons, then the brothers see and jump other to help one getting shot at by arrows, the brothers see five of the dragons go up and start biting the devil cupid creature and starts hiting them back and then the two fall down and brother 3 and 4 jump down to save it, when they caught whie falling the small dragon puts them on each of their backs and goes back up and brother 1, and 2 kill the creature with arrows and sees the creatures holding to balloons dropping and brother 3, and 4 come and attack their balloons and made them fall to their death, then the brothers see a balloon ship come with five of the creatures and the brothers say lets ask these dragons for a life, they speak to the creatures, and they say to them that we need your help can you get rid of these invaders, the brothers say " sure but can you take us over to that ship so then we can take them out." they say "ok" and they let them ride on their backs and take them to the balloon ship and thje bothers knock off the creatures creatures once they board it and, and grab the last one and toss him off, then the bue orbs go to each of the brothers, and they see a giantitic ship with balloons carrying it, the brother say it muse be big like football staduium and use to the ship to dock on board and they go in and see some on the cannons and quickly take them out by clawing their cheads out and then toss them out of the windows, and continued future, and eventually get to the captain's ship and take them out sleathy and tell their captain to srrender he says "i won't stop and i'm am the leader of my man and i'm call ground dart, and you won't be able to hurt me thanks to my proctected metal clothing proctecting my body". the brothers say "how about thousand feet foot". one of the brothers qucikly runs to the door and the rest grab him and throw out of the ship. and then the brothers say" will that takes care of that." then a orb pops up and split into 4 and goes into the brothers. they then look on the ship and kill all of the men and found plenty of foods, with weapons like cannons, and a paper telling them how to rebuild the ship and the brothers say will lets keep this in case we want to rebuild it, the brothers take some of the food and go to the smal dragons place, and the dragons say "thanks they were tryin to take over our world and without you they would of possibly taken over our world." they then say "our dad would like to see you." they then follow them to their dad's placece and see a gaint yellow dragon with wings, claws, a tail, and legs, he then says " i'm am the air dragon i control this world where my children can roam free with water and food, and also happiness thanks for taking those guys out i believe some witch has become very angry of our recent time we came there to live there in peace, i believe you four can stop her, as thanks i will let my children if you accompain you and teach you the ability to use air energy", he then gives then a white orb and the brothers absorb it. he then says " you should be able to float in the air, and fly but it will drain your air energy, you will had to concentrate to gain air energy by feeling it, you will then abosrb it and be able to continued using it, you should be also be abe to float, or shoot gusts of wings". i must remain there taking care of my children, my children can use the air to but only to a small degree, they can shoot air that can send a ememy flying, but in groups, send a big enemy flying"." if they like they can come with you, and also take these pieces of torn papers i think they will be useful, and also if your hungry we had food here."the brothers say we wil come back if we need them but they can continued flying around, but do you need help on repairs, he says" yes that would be good". the brothers then help them repair the area, and continued back out the door. then the brothers come back and see more tunnes popping up and they go through them and see if there are more places to place the torn pictures and see, a place to place some torn pictures, they then out the torn pictures in the area fame and see a door pop up, the brother tries to open the door but dosen't open, then the 2 oldest brother, says " we should try brute force." then they forcely open the door and go in, and pop up in a snowing area, they then see a lizard with two teeth sticking out attack some snowmen, the brothers all jump and and hit the snowman and he goes flying into pieces and falls into the icy water. then the blue orb goes at one fo them. then the lizard creature said thanks i'm call nippers, these snowman had become a problem but they are not something we can handle. they then go into a cave and the brothers follow and ask them what are they doing, they respond oh we our just going out and then that snowman came to attack us, and then you appeared. the brothers then go around looking around and see a gaint snowman that isn't alive but looks perfectly build, the brothers say" wow cool who build that."then they see a lizard on one of the ledges with wings, and one of the brothers say lets save the lizard, they then climb claws first on the snowman then start running up it and grab the lizard, they notice the lizard is a baby and it has wings, the brothers say " this must be a dragon or a lizard with wings but this is cool." they then go back down and then put the lizard on the ground and climb back up and look around and find another set of torn pictures on the hat of the snowman. then oldest brothers 3 says" lets try using the air power and going flying around." they then jump out and start flying and all going woah, and flying around and then go to spot with snowman on it and take them out and then see another torn picture under the snowman they send flying and pick it up, then the third oldest brother pulls out the katana and slashs the snowman in half and tosses it to his oldest brother 2 and he starts repreatly stabbing the snowman into ribbions and say" hes gone." then more blue orbs go to them, and then after searching they see some fish and caught some fish and say" lets start a fire and eat some fish." they then cook the fish and start talking on how they are going to beat the witch and how will they go back to being normal, oldest brother 3 says " i like being this way its fun, we can ran faster than normal, jump really high, regenrate wounds if taken and do more. then oldest brother 1 says "will i get that but i wonder how long we been there."oldest brother 4 says "probably more then we think or less, i don't know really." they then walk and then see a christmas tree with presents and continued on and leave the area, and go back to the air dragons's area and come to eat there, the air dragon puts some fruit, and meat on a plate and gives it to them along with some spaghetti, and some grape juice the brothers say" thanks." and eat and then leave and leave the area and continued futuher on and then the brothers then notice a pool of water and see a gaint fish with teeth the brothers say' i think we can take him." the 3 oldest brother gives the sword to the 4 oldest brother and then they jump in and go in clawing up and cutting up the fish and then cook the fish on some fire, the brothers say" theis can be a little snack, after waiting the brothers eat the fish, and then see a sign that says clanker's caveren. the brothers then think what place is this, and then go in after putting the nearby torn pictures in the the area fame and then the gate opens and they go in, they then see some water, and the brothers say will i wonder if this is cold or warm, or even hot. the brothers jump and then and drive under water and see a gaint metal shark the brothers then see a chain attached under the belly. they then raise and hear him saying could they turn his key thing to release him. the brothers decided to break the chain and clanker asks how they break the chain, he then says thanks, then he asks could he help with his teeth, he says" it hurt." the brothers then help him clean his teeth and say you like a shark, but with a blow hole you would be a hybrid of both, he clanker then says " hes a whale shark". then clanker says " his stomach hurts." brothers then go inside his chest and see some creatures and then take them out and abosrbed the blue orbs and then continued on and take out more of them and continued on and they then take out the last ones and find some torn pictures on some of then and leave and ask is he feeling better he replies" yeah much better." the brothers then see a gate and say brothers are you thinking what i'm thinking, they then go jump up in the air and fly right up and then take the creatures out in their holes and continued on the pipes and then pull the lever and then clanker says " finally i'm free thanks my friends, i hope i see you later." then clanker the whale shark, go offs and leaves. the brothers then say " will we release one gaint metal shark, i hope he finds peace." they then leave the area and go out and then find a gaint hole and go in and then find a area with a place to put more torn pictures in a picture fame.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 05/16/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 05/05/12

Adventure and doing hero work part 2

After they enter the area, they see a bunch of ground pieces floating in midair, and small bady looking dragons with no arms or legs but just wings. and then sees one of them being attack by a giant creature with a balloon and armor on his chest, and then small red cupid devil creatures with bows, and arrows shooting at the dragons, then the brothers see and jump other to help one getting shot at by arrows, the brothers see five of the dragons go up and start biting the devil cupid creature and starts hitting them back and then the two fall down and brother 3 and 4 jump down to save it, when they caught whie falling the small dragon puts them on each of their backs and goes back up and brother 1, and 2 kill the creature with arrows and sees the creatures holding to balloons dropping and brother 3, and 4 come and attack their balloons and made them fall to their death, then the brothers see a balloon ship come with five of the creatures and the brothers say let's ask these dragons for a life, they speak to the creatures, and they say to them that we need your help can you get rid of these invaders, the brothers say " sure but can you take us over to that ship so then we can take them out." they say "ok" and they let them ride on their backs and take them to the balloon ship and their bothers knock off the creatures once they board it and, and grab the last one and toss him off, then the blue orbs go to each of the brothers, and they see a giantitic ship with balloons carrying it, the brother say it must be big like football stadium and use to the ship to dock on board and they go in and see some on the cannons and quickly take them out by clawing their cheads out and then toss them out of the windows, and continued future, and eventually get to the captain's ship and take them out stealthy and tell their captain to surrender he says "i won't stop and I'm am the leader of my man and I'm call ground dart, and you won't be able to hurt me thanks to my protected metal clothing protecting my body". the brothers say "how about thousand feet foot". one of the brothers quickly runs to the door and the rest grab him and throw out of the ship. and then the brothers say" will that takes care of that." then a orb pops up and split into 4 and goes into the brothers. they then look on the ship and kill all of the men and found plenty of foods, with weapons like cannons, and a paper telling them how to rebuild the ship and the brothers say will let's keep this in case we want to rebuild it, the brothers take some of the food and go to the small dragons place, and the dragons say "thanks they were trying to take over our world and without you they would of possibly taken over our world." they then say "our dad would like to see you." they then follow them to their dad's palace and see a giant yellow dragon with wings, claws, a tail, and legs, he then says " I'm am the air dragon i control this world where my children can roam free with water and food, and also happiness thanks for taking those guys out i believe some witch has become very angry of our recent time we came there to live there in peace, i believe you four can stop her, as thanks i will let my children if you accompanied you and teach you the ability to use air energy", he then gives then a white orb and the brothers absorb it. he then says " you should be able to float in the air, and fly but it will drain your air energy, you will had to concentrate to gain air energy by feeling it, you will then absorb it and be able to continued using it, you should be also be able to float, or shoot gusts of wings". i must remain there taking care of my children, my children can use the air to but only to a small degree, they can shoot air that can send a enemy flying, but in groups, send a big enemy flying"." if they like they can come with you, and also take these pieces of torn papers i think they will be useful, and also if you're hungry we had food here. "the brothers say we will come back if we need them but they can continued flying around, but do you need help on repairs, he says" yes that would be good". The brothers then help them repair the area, and continued back out the door. then the brothers come back and see more tunnels popping up and they go through them and see if there are more places to place the torn pictures and see, a place to place some torn pictures, they then out the torn pictures in the area fame and see a door pop up, the brother tries to open the door but doesn't open, then the 2 oldest brother, says " we should try brute force." then they forcedly open the door and go in, and pop up in a snowing area, they then see a lizard with two teeth sticking out attack some snowmen, the brothers all jump and hit the snowman and he goes flying into pieces and falls into the icy water. Then the blue orb goes at one for them. Then the lizard creature said thanks I'm call nippers, these snowman had become a problem but they are not something we can handle. They then go into a cave and the brothers follow and ask them what are they doing, they respond oh we are just going out and then that snowman came to attack us, and then you appeared. the brothers then go around looking around and see a giant snowman that isn't alive but looks perfectly build, the brothers say" wow cool who build that. "then they see a lizard on one of the ledges with wings, and one of the brothers say lets save the lizard, they then climb claws first on the snowman then start running up it and grab the lizard, they notice the lizard is a baby and it has wings, the brothers say " this must be a dragon or a lizard with wings but this is cool." they then go back down and then put the lizard on the ground and climb back up and look around and find another set of torn pictures on the hat of the snowman. then oldest brothers 3 says" let's try using the air power and going flying around." they then jump out and start flying and all going woah, and flying around and then go to spot with snowman on it and take them out and then see another torn picture under the snowman they send flying and pick it up, then the third oldest brother pulls out the katana and slashes the snowman in half and tosses it to his oldest brother 2 and he starts recreantly stabbing the snowman into ribbons and say" he's gone." then more blue orbs go to them, and then after searching they see some fish and caught some fish and say" let's start a fire and eat some fish." they then cook the fish and start talking on how they are going to beat the witch and how will they go back to being normal, oldest brother 3 says " I like being this way it's fun, we can ran faster than normal, jump really high, regenerate wounds if taken and do more. Then oldest brother 1 says "will i get that but i wonder how long we been there. "oldest brother 4 says "probably more then we think or less, i don't know really." they then walk and then see a Christmas tree with presents and continued on and leave the area, and go back to the air dragon's area and come to eat there, the air dragon puts some fruit, and meat on a plate and gives it to them along with some spaghetti, and some grape juice the brothers say" thanks." and eat and then leave and leave the area and continued further on and then the brothers then notice a pool of water and see a giant fish with teeth the brothers say' i think we can take him." the 3 oldest brother gives the sword to the 4 oldest brother and then they jump in and go in clawing up and cutting up the fish and then cook the fish on some fire, the brothers say" theirs can be a little snack, after waiting the brothers eat the fish, and then see a sign that says clanker's caveren. The brothers then think what place is this, and then go in after putting the nearby torn pictures in the area fame and then the gate opens and they go in, they then see some water, and the brothers say will I wonder if this is cold or warm, or even hot. the brothers jump and then and drive under water and see a giant metal shark the brothers then see a chain attached under the belly. They then rise and hear him saying could they turn his key thing to release him. the brothers decided to break the chain and clanker asks how they break the chain, he then says thanks, then he asks could he help with his teeth, he says" it hurt." the brothers then help him clean his teeth and say you like a shark, but with a blow hole you would be a hybrid of both, he clanker then says " he's a whale shark". then clanker says " his stomach hurts." brothers then go inside his chest and see some creatures and then take them out and absorbed the blue orbs and then continued on and take out more of them and continued on and they then take out the last ones and find some torn pictures on some of them and leave and ask is he feeling better he replies" yeah much better." the brothers then see a gate and say brothers are you thinking what I'm thinking, they then go jump up in the air and fly right up and then take the creatures out in their holes and continued on the pipes and then pull the lever and then clanker says " finally I'm free thanks my friends, i hope i see you later." then clanker the whale shark, go offs and leaves. the brothers then say " will we release one giant metal shark, I hope he finds peace." they then leave the area and go out and then find a giant hole and go in and then find a area with a place to put more torn pictures in a picture fame.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 05/16/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 05/05/12

Adventure part 4

then the brother 3 says " we should look if they are enmienes on board the ship." the brother then uses his camouflage and sneaks around and find enemines, he then sees a few enmiens on partol and then a enemy walks by and the brother stands perfectly still and then the creature looking like a goblin wearing a sailor uniform walks by him and the brother then goes down and finds at least 20 of them the cargo room dancing, the brother then goes and takes out the patrols sleathly and then the brother then tells his brothers that there are at least 30 of them and but he took out 10 of them who were patroling the ship, the brothers then go down and find the goblin looking creatures dancing and brother 2 says a jokee they laugh but keep it quiet and then the brothers then decided to take one of the create and drop it on them, brother 3 says " he sees a gaint create being hold by a rapple on the crane, and then he says " i'll go press the switch you take out any enminies coming after hearing the sound, brother 3 then presses the switch and the create falling on 10 of the goblin creatures and then start to come get the brothers, then 30 goblin creautres come and brother 3 gets on top of the crane and aims for the heads with the werid gun they found thats uses rock as ammo and shoots them, and he thinks if hes up there and shooting rocks from up there, they should be lethal cause of the gravity pulling them down along with the weight, and brothers 1,2,4 starts fighting while brother 3 uses the gun and shoots them arriving and fighting his brothers after the finsh them all off, the blue orbs float towards them and goes to them, the brothers see a gate and think that they can drive the ship towards and out of the gate, brother 3 says " well we can but we had to move the gates open first, then the brothers check the area and see that the water is poullated. the brothers then get a special thing from the ship and suck out the poullated water with oil and pour the oil into the ship and shoot back out the clean water,and then they open the the gates and the brothers get on the ship and go to open waters, they then see a gaint shark fin and think is that a whale shark or someone else, one of the brothers peekout and see a megadonlen shark and say " bro i think we had a megadonlean." think the megadonlen pops up and says " hello our you going somewhere." the brother 1 uses the gaint microphone on the ship to commnicate with the shark and says " ain't you supposed to be million years old." the shark replies only 30 yrs old, i'm just looking for food and saw your ship theres a island with plenitful of fresh water and fruit over there and points to a island." then the brothers say " thanks to the shark, and goes towards the island."but before the brothers go they say " hold on we may had food aboard this ship." brothers 2,3,4 go look for meat on board the ship and find a big create and decided tis should be enough to fill a megadonlen. then the brothers grab and drap it to the edge and open the lad and pour the meat in the water and the megadonleneats the big load of meat and the shark says " thanks." then the brothers go to the island and arrived to the island and then the brothers adventure the journey and then see a head that looks like a dragon head and then they apporached it and see it and the dragon pops up and then says " hello cousins i thoguht you were those agoblins that arrived there a bit ago." the brothers then say we took those goblin out and clean the water they poullated, the water dragon then says " they been poullateding the water a bit ago and i didn't like that, i am the water dragon. as to say thanks for getting rid of themi will grantyou water ability, the ability to walk on water when you want to. then the brothers then leave and take some pure water from the water and go back to the harbor and then search the ship and find tons of food, medical supplies, and find a sack fill with torn pictures, and the brothers take them, then the leave and take the other way and find they didn't take and find the witch standing there saying " i knew you would be coming to get me but this is as far as you." then the brothers look and see that the ground is floating and it is made of rocks, then the brothers say we can take you, then the witch spawns creatures that the brothers hadn't see before, then one of the brothers say we can use some back up, one of the brothers goes back and asks for some of the air dragons children to help and they then arrived and come to help, then one of the brothers start to fight the creautres and brother 3 gets swarmed with the creautres and pulls the rock gun and it gets knock out of his hand and drops into the lava on the edge and then brother 3 pulls the sword and starts to swing it and then gets to many on him he thorws the sword to his brother 2 and then he starts to help get his brother un swarmed by the enmines then, brother 4 comes back with the air dragons and missy the witch looks supirsed and the dragons help get brother 3 un swarmed and one of them puts him on his back with claw marks to head to toe, and then the brothers start to fight, and then in a min or two brother 3 wakes up with all his wounds heal, and asks the air dragon's children how long has he been out for, and what happened, and then says to take him to the gaint creature when missy spawns a gaint creature then the air dragon's children flys around the gaint creature and then brother 3 jumps off and then punchs the giant creature in the head, and then missy flys off, then brother 3 then jumps off the gaint creature and joins his brothers and they finsh off the last enmiens and the blue orbs fly towards them and then brother 3 asks how long he been out for then brother 2 then says " only two mins you had a hole in your head where one of the creatures got you and i thought you die. then brother 3 then says "maybe my heal ability allows me to come back to life cause i thoguht i die, and maybe heal even major wounds like head wounds." then the brother 3 then says " we got to take out missy." then the air dragon's children tell brothers to ride them and they will take them to the witch and then the brothers jump on the air dragon's children's backs and take them and follow missy, then the brothers arrived to a castle top and jump off and then the baby dragons the brothers rescue come to help the brothers. then brother 3 then feels something and then the rest of the brothers feel something and then brother 4 shoots webs out of his hand and then shoots it at missy and then brother 3 then tells the air dragon's children and the baby dragons to try to take the witch's spell book, and wand. then the brothers then do same thing as brother 4 and then realizes for some reason they can shoot webs, then the baby dragon manages to take the wand and the air dragons take her spell book and then the brothers 3,2,1, and 4 uses their webs and pull her down off her boom, and then the borthers then claw her head out and kick her out of the castle top, then the brothers then say" we did it brothers." then go down the stair way of the castle top and for some reason they find a spot where to put more pictures in a picture fame, then brother 3 then says " will i was wondering what to do with these last torn pictures and i guess i now know." then the brothers then put the last pictures in the picture fame and the door opens and then the go in and then a find a werid message with words on it then they read it. it says " those who arrived here will get their own dreams come to life and own powers and transformations, the first one to experience changes theses changes will be the strongest, then the group or then those who arrived, those he get the blue orbs will increase their powers and become stronger, the creauteres are there for the people who come there to get stronger, more will continued to appear everytime they are all die, or the numbers are getting lower, later in time the people or person who arrives there will experience mutatuions and get new powers and contineud to get stronger and gain new powers. in this world you can make anything, any food, tool, weapon, object or gadget from any world, you just got to image it, in order for it to pop up. then the brother 2 then images tacos and it pops it in his hand, then brother 2 then says " yeah you can did brothers." then brother 3 reads more and finds that anyone who arrives there can use a special teleporting device to get there, if you leave there, and it has unlimited energy, so it will never run out, and there is a teleporting pad to be the reciving thing, and also there is a way to pop up on the areas you been to by standing on the one of the other pads, not the reciving to pop up, aand 30 days in this world equals a min in the world the brothers come from, then the brothers then leave and ride the air dragon's children back to thier home and then they take the air dragon that they had to go home. then the brothers leave the area dn go back to the way they come and rememory everything they did there and then they leave the cave and go home. will there they ever come back and will there be another thing for these brothers to do during their summer break. good bye for reading this awesome series see you later in the future, and had a happy day.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 05/16/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it.


End file.
